Cyber Chaos
by YashamonMaster
Summary: Off the coast of Japan, an experiment is underway. Now that experiment has killed. But this experiment breaths. And kills. No romance yet. Rated for swearing.
1. The Nightmare Begins.

Cyber Chaos  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
Y.M.: Hello, readers. This is the first of my 'Horror Series'. In it, different strange, horrific occurrences happen, starting with this one.  
  
Tai: Is it Taiora?  
  
Y.M.: Do you have to ask?  
  
Tai: I take that as a yes.  
  
Y.M.: This takes place after the final (f*****-up) episode. Matt married Sora. Tai got nobody. But, this does have a surprising ending, which all Taiora loving readers will like (and the Takari ones too). Now to the story!  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Nightmare Begins  
  
Kirk Sharpner looked on at his newest 'project'. The great monstrosity could make him millions, more actually. Kirk was the C.E.O of a multi- national company, Super-Tech. It dealt with, if you couldn't guess, technology, making new things, and rebuilding the products of competitors.  
  
His newest project was a mixture of DNA regenerative processes and technorganic (technology/organic) technology. The hulking beast was frightening to look upon, yet Kirk was brought glee at it's blue scaled flesh and gleaming hydraulics.  
  
The monster was a combination of the body formed from a strand of DNA from an ancient saurian, and technological parts. The arm, chest, head, tail, and wings all had metallic attachments of some sort. Well, one arm and the wings were only technological attachments, but Kirk certainly didn't care.  
  
He only cared about the money he would make, causing him to become richer than before.  
  
Best of all, the saurian had a special electric device implanted into its brain, allowing it's creators to control it…or whoever bought it.  
  
The strange creature had many possible buyers. The military, museums, zoos, or even other companies (not that he'd give them it). And all would pay plenty of cash to have it.  
  
He had been dealing in technological advances for a while now.  
  
His previous invention was an android, one that could be made to look like anyone the buyer wanted. It had been bought hours after the advertisement had been aired for the first time. Three vary strange people…a woman with white hair and two men, both in blue. But he didn't ask many questions…only how much they were willing to pay. They even gave on his first offer. Very strange people.  
  
But now, he had this creature, and not one that would be advertised. At least, not until the technology could be used for making pets.  
  
Kirk smirked as the workers applied the last object. It was a metal plate covering the beast's skull, to hide the scar from the implant, and for defense, incase the military bought it.  
  
'This will be big', Kirk thought, not knowing the terror that would ensue.  
  
  
  
Tamake Okidowa looked over the near finished monstrosity. Sweat trickled down his bald-head, peaked with his standard yellow hard-hat. "Be sure to bolt it on with the sterilized terillium alloy bolts!" This project had to be perfect, or…He stopped. The details were too gruesome to think about.  
  
Kirk walked next to him. "Is it ready yet." Kirk was growing rapidly impatient.  
  
"Not quite sir. They just need to bolt on the skull plate. Then it will be ready for testing."  
  
"Perfect," Kirk hissed. "And then, we notify the proper people, and start the dealing. How much do you think this creature would fetch? 1 million? 1 hundred million?"  
  
"--Under breath-- I wouldn't by it for fifty."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said maybe 150?"  
  
"Dollars?"  
  
"Millions, sir."  
  
"Excellent. We'll see what it's suited for." A foul smile crossed Kirk's face. This beast would make him rich.  
  
Richer, that is. Super-Tech was a very famous company. They had factories in every major country's capital. But this project called for a different factory. For safety measures, the factory they were working in was built on Miyake, a small island off the coast of Japan. That way, the public could not get involved, and possibly blow the project to the masses on injure themselves during testing.  
  
"It's finished," Tamake said to his boss. "We're ready for testing."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
  
  
The workers huddled into the booth. In front was a large window and wall to wall computer consoles. Kirk sat in a chair at the front. Tamake stood next to him, along with a few other scientists 'graced' with the chance on this project.  
  
Outside, the creature stood silently, unconscious, waiting to be turned on for the first time, the chip waiting for the switch to be flipped.  
  
On one of the computer consoles, the worker there typed in a code. After clicking 'ENTER', the screen changed. A box sat in the middle. It read, 'TURN ON COMMAND MODULE?' The worker clicked 'ENTER'.  
  
Inside the beast's skull, the chip flared to life. The monster's eyes shot open, the pupils narrowed, then dilated. It rolled it's head around, flexed both arms, flapped it's wings a little, swished it's tail, lifted and put back down it's legs, and finally let out a fearsome roar. Then it stood silent and unmoving, waiting for instructions.  
  
Kirk smiled. "Initiate weapons test sequence."  
  
"Initiating," a different worker said, as he typed a few things on the keyboard.  
  
The screen turned red. Five objects appeared. The worker moved the cursor and clicked on one of the symbols labeled, 'energy beam'.  
  
On the creature's robotic arm, a door slid open. Out came the laser, which turned 90 degrees into a horizontal position.  
  
"Release target."  
  
"Releasing." A different worker typed the code, 'TARG001Z'. Outside, a small light turned on, and the holographic image of an armed soldier appeared. The beast turned its head towards the image, snarled, and the laser turned. Red light started to form around the nozzle of the weapon.  
  
"Is it supposed to do that?" Tamake whispered to Kirk.  
  
"Of course," Kirk replied.  
  
The light formed an orb about three feet in diameter, and the fired! The energy blasted forth, and ripped a hole strait through the holographic image. The image disappeared.  
  
"Test flight capability."  
  
"Preparing for takeoff."  
  
Two huge jets started up. Streams of smoke blasted out of the rockets. The deafening noise echoed in the room.  
  
"Take-off sequence initiated. Ready to go, sir."  
  
"Excellent. Take him up."  
  
The creature took off from the ground. It quickly flew up through the open panels into the aviary. The aviary was larger than the lower room, and had a complex maze of obstacles, such as bars, spinning blades, and lasers.  
  
The monster, though immense in size, easily maneuvered through the assorted tricks and traps into the open area. A huge target was painted in the center of the wall.  
  
"Prepare to fire the missiles." The beast was outfitted with heat-seeking missiles, perfect for the military.  
  
"Firing missiles."  
  
A panel opened on the creature's chest, with two missile launchers (loaded) at the ready. There was a loud hissing noise, and the missiles shot off, leaving trails of smoke in their wake.  
  
The two explosives collided with the target, causing a huge explosion. The beast was knocked back with the force off the explosion, and it collided with one of the boxes. It (the monster) then fell to the ground, with pieces of iron and wood falling after it.  
  
"Damn it! The missiles are too god damn powerful. Fix that."  
  
Meanwhile, the tiny chip in the creature's brain had snapped. The beast was now free.  
  
And very deadly.  
  
"What the…Sir! You should see this!" The workers eyes were wide.  
  
"What is it now…Oh god."  
  
On the console was a single message, one that began to pop up on every monitor.  
  
'SYSTEMS ERROR. CONTROLL SYSTEM DOWN. INITIALIZING BACK UP POWER.'  
  
Then another message replaced the first.  
  
'CHIP DAMAGED. CONTROLL POWER LOST.'  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
At that moment, the beast's eyes opened. The pupils contracted, then dilated. It stood up and shook the rubble from its body.  
  
"Shit."  
  
  
  
The mighty terror swung its huge cybernetic arm into the pane of glass separating the crew from the testing area. Shards of glass rained down on the unfortunate workers like razor-sharp diamonds.  
  
"Damn it!" Kirk yelled, as one of the pieces of glass imbedded itself in his palm. He quickly tried to crawl away, only to have the worst happen.  
  
First: The beast reached in with its flesh arm, grabbed a worker, and ripped him into pieces, devouring each bit. Blood dripped from its jaws.  
  
Second: It stuck its laser into the ready position.  
  
Third: It blasted the room, killing most, including Kirk.  
  
Fourth: It escaped the room. 


	2. Terror on the Mainland

Chapter One: Horror on the Mainland  
  
*RING, RING*  
  
Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi picked up his telephone. "Hello, Koushiro Izumi of Super-Tech speaking, who is calling?"  
  
"I'll give you three guesses."  
  
"Well, most business calls don't start that way, so it must be a friend. And you sound female. Kari?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Meems?"  
  
"Bingo. I was just calling to remind you."  
  
"I remember, Mimi. Don't worry. I was just about to let my supervisor know I'm going to be gone for a few days. I'll be home soon. Don't worry."  
  
"Good. I just can't wait for Hawaii."  
  
"Neither can I, Mimi. I love you. Bye." Izzy hung up the phone.  
  
He quickly closed out the programs he had been working on and walked down to his supervisors office.  
  
He quickly rapped on the door of John Tazuka's office.  
  
"Come in," was the muffled reply.  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"Ah, Izumi, come in."  
  
"Um, I'm going to be gone for a few weeks."  
  
"Oh, really? Where?"  
  
"Um, I'm headed up to Hawaii with my fiancée."  
  
"Ah, the old boy's got a girl with him eh? Would I know this girl?"  
  
"Um, Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"The fashion designer? The international fashion designer? You old dog. You go enjoy yourself. That opportunity won't come around every day, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know," Izzy said, turning a shade of crimson.  
  
"And, you came at a good time. It seems the 'X-Factor' project has been canceled."  
  
"That's rather convenient. Though, I'm not one to complain!"  
  
"Well, see you when you get back, Koushiro."  
  
"See you, sir." Izzy walked out the door.  
  
As Izzy picked up his things, he realized he forgot to close a file. He was about to close it when he saw the title, 'X-Factor'. Curious, he opened it. It showed some blue prints he forgot he had made. They were weapons blue prints. A laser, a rocket system, a flame-thrower, a jetpack, and a machine-gun. Each one had precise specifications.  
  
Interested, he decided to look into it further. But then, a message popped- up. It said, 'password required for further entry. Please enter password.'  
  
Izzy quickly typed in, 'Sharpner.'  
  
The box changed to a block of gray and then it said, 'access approved'.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
A message appeared on a black-ish screen that said 'loading 0% finished.'  
  
Once it reached 16% finished, Izzy's watch said, "danger Izzy Izumi. 45 minutes till flight to Hawaii."  
  
"Izzy looked down at his watch, and then yelped, "shit!" He quickly closed out every thing, shut off his computer, and dashed out the office door.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the Japanese coast…  
  
The saurian, after flying for two hours, found a suitable landing spot. The beast lumbered towards a small town…where it smelled food.  
  
The great monstrosity lumbered foreword, it's saliva splattering on the ground. It let out a tremendous roar and snatched up the nearest person into its cavernous jaws. It tossed the poor human into the air…and ripped them in half.  
  
Crimson blood rained down along with the upper half of the person. The corpse landed with a thud. Blood dribbled from the edges of the monster's mouth.  
  
Its hunger still unsatisfied, the beast ran towards a building. It fired its laser, causing great carnage.  
  
As it feasted on the scattered remains, a foolish man ran forth. He fired a small semi-automatic at the beast, but the bullets only bounced of its tough hide. The creature cocked its bloody head at the small pest, and fired the machine-gun located in its tail at him. It then returned to eating the dismembered bodies that littered the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Days Later, Kamiya Home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya walked through the doorway to his home. He now worked as a *shudder* accountant. TJ! Agumon! I'm home!"  
  
"Hey dad." Tajo Jamase "TJ" Kamiya poked his head around the doorframe to the kitchen. Tai, through strange events too complicated to explain, and gotten TJ. TJ was almost a perfect replica of Tai when he was young.  
  
"Hey, Tai." Agumon looked around from the kitchen too.  
  
"When's dinner, dad?"  
  
"I'll make dinner after the news." Tai flopped onto the couch and turned on the news.  
  
"…Now for our top story."  
  
"Wow. Good timing."  
  
"The coastal city of *cantthinkofaname* was attacked two days ago by what witnesses call a, and I quote, 'Giant, Blue Robo-Dragon.'"  
  
"Been there, done that," Tai joked.  
  
"Police claim it was just mass hysteria over a bombing. In other news, Rock Star Yamato Ishida was found dead this morning, after having his skull crushed. Sora Takenouchi-Ishida has been brought into custody for first degree murder of her husband. She claims, however, that a 'Cyborg' attacked him. She seemed hysterical, however, and reports are sketchy. Now to sports, Jim?"  
  
Tai clicked off the TV. 'Matt, dead? Sora in jail? Blue Dragons? Cyborgs? What's going on?' 


	3. Terrorist Hunt

Chapter Three: Terrorist Hunt  
  
The now satisfied Saurian slumbered amongst the rubble of the building it devastated. Suddenly, it was awakened.  
  
Three helicopters flew overhead; searching for the terrorists that attacked. The leader of the squadron spoke into his mike.  
  
"I don't see anything down the…WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THAT!?"  
  
The creature had burst out of the rubble. It loaded its laser and fired at one of the helicopters.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH-----" his com-link went silent.  
  
"OH GOD!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?"  
  
Meanwhile, back at HQ, they heard mysterious sounds.  
  
"Cappa 3's mike just went dead."  
  
"I think I hear gunfire."  
  
On the remaining microphones, they heard the telltale roar of automatic gunfire.  
  
"Why the hell are they firing?"  
  
Suddenly, from no.2's microphone, this rang out, "GOOD LORD-----". It went silent as well.  
  
"Cappa 2! Cappa 2, what happened? Cappa 1, what in hell's going on out there.  
  
Cappa 1 sounded disheveled, scared even. "God, it was horrible. Big…hit 3…laser…smacked 2 out of the sky…big dragon! I lost sight of it…could be anywhere…hunting me…stalking me…COME OUT AND FACE ME!"  
  
Back where the helicopters were, the beast rose behind Cappa 1. It cocked its head at the annoying creature…and shot the pest with its flame-thrower.  
  
"Cappa 1? Cappa 1! God!" The large commander slammed his hand down on the table. "What the hell is going on down there?" 


End file.
